X-Bot, the Crazed Inventor
X-Bot, the Crazed Inventor is a Cyber Tempest from Infinity. He is one of the most fragile heroes in the whole game, but he brings the pain to Darkspore with his pets as well as his awesome, undodgeable Basic Attack. Revelation Pretty much unknown. X-Bot is, what some would say, a complete random. Weapons His weapons are game pads. Base Stats Lore What Infinity was could never be again. The entity now known as X-Bot is a testimony to it. A revered inventor back in the days, X-Bot was an innovator of combot technologies. His war machines and sentries were known throughout Infinity and eventually caught the eye of Crogenitor Suzu whom X-Bot met, following clues left by the enigmatic being. Suzu warned X-Bot of the impending threat of the Darkspore, but the inventor replied with not knowing what he was supposed to do. On that, Suzu gave the Infini designs of assault drones he made based somehat on X-Bot's own inventions and tasked him with raising a mechanical army to fight the mutant hordes. However, it was too late to raise an army. The Darkspore shattered through Infinity's incomplete orbital defenses and started reprogramming the mechanical beings on the planet and coordinating attacks on the surface. One such attack hit X-Bot's workshop and completely destroyed the technology within. X-Bot himself was left critically injured and believed deceased, but despite the odds he managed to survive. Building a crude power suit to support his life he fled into Iktotom's Skull - one of Suzu's facilities. Using the equipment in the facility, he improved his suit to better support him, but the damage was already done - being on the brink of death for so long his sanity has deteriorated, leaving him partially insane and left him thinking life was just one giant, cruel game. X-Bot later built the drones Suzu requested. However, the resources in the Crogenitor's lab were relatively scarce and X-Bot had only enough to build two ranged and one melee drone. Using leftover equipment, he extensively modified what appeared to be a pad from some ancient Infini console and remade it into a long range voltage discharger, also fitting in a remote to call on his creations when needed. And so, when he emerged from the Crogenitor's facility he set out to destroy the Darkspore who took his sanity and his life's work to, in his own words, "win this mad game". Appearance X-Bot is basically a humanoid creature encased in a robotic suit, that is filled with small wires and pipes sticking out of the suit. The suit's limbs are very thin, while the torso seems a bit thick. X-Bot's head is inside a helmet-like mask with a horizontal visor. Download Files Pets/Spawns Abilities Basic Attack: Jolting Discharge Range: 40 meters Cooldown: 0.7 seconds Cast Type: Instant﻿ ﻿﻿''Releases an electric discharge at the target, dealing 10-16 energy damage and has a 33% chance to stun the target for 3''' seconds. If X-Bot doesn't attack for more than '''2 seconds, the damage will be increased by 10%. This buff stacks up to three times and ends immediately after attacking.'' ﻿ Unique Ability: Assault Droid V.6 Range: None Cooldown: 1 second (after spawning 1 Droid)/20 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 12 ﻿''Summons up to 2 flying''﻿'' pets. These pets will follow X-Bot and attack enemies with homing rockets, that deal 9-13 / 9-14 / 9-13 / 11-15'' ''energy damage on impact and explode in a 3m radius, dealing 5-9 / 5-10 / 5-9 / 8-12 energy damage to enemies in the blast. The pets' stats are based on X-Bot's stats.'' NOTE: There can only be 2 Droids at the same time. Squad Ability: Alpha-Stomper Range: None Cooldown: 23 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 23/18(when enraging) Spawns a massive pet, that will follow X-Bot and attack enemies with a melee attack, dealing '''10-13 / 10-14 / 10-13 / 12-17' physical damage and has a 20%'' chance to taunt the enemy for '''4' seconds. If the pet targets a far-away enemy, it will leap towards the target, dealing 14 / 15 / 14 / 18 physical damage upon impact and stunning the enemies in a 4m radius for 6''' seconds. Using this ability again, while the pet is active, will enrage the pet for '''20 seconds, increasing its damage output by 50%, healing 80% of its max health over 8''' seconds, and giving it a shield which absorbs '''60 / 61 / 60 / 64 damage and will recharge after 9''' seconds. The pet's stats are based on X-Bot's stats, with an increase in Health.'' Modifiers *'''X-Bot's Alpha-Stomper: The pet inflicts Energy Vulnerability, instead of taunting. (Tron's Affix) *'X-Bot's Alpha-Stomper: Increased damage at higher Power Cost.' (Con's Affix) Passive Ability: Life Support X-Bot's equipment supports his life and protects him. X-Bot starts to heal 1% of his maximum health every 2 seconds whenever he falls below 15% health. 'Overdrive' X-Bot regenerates 5% health every 2 seconds. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Charged Strike Range: 2 meters Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Beta - Omni-Shield Range: Self Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Gamma - Proximity Mine Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Delta - Zetawatt Beam Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Gallery X-Bot, the Crazed Gamer.png X-Bot Beta.png X-Bot Gamma.png X-Bot Delta.png Assault Droid V.6 (X-Bot).png|Assault Droid V.6 Alpha Stomper portrait.png|Alpha Stomper Trivia *X-Bot's name is clearly based off of the Microsoft console systems, the Xbox. *His weapons were originally designed off of console pads. *X-Bot's Assault Droid V.6 is based off of the Orbital Assault Carrier from the movie Transformers Dark Of The Moon. *The Alpha Stomper is based off of a powerup vehicle from the iPhone game, Jetpack Joyride, called "Lil' Stomper". *Vocalization: Mechanically distorted roars, similar to the phrases "Take that!", "Noob!" and "Pwned!" *Vocalization of Droids: The same sound, that the Orbital Assault Carrier does, when transforming. *Vocalization of Stomper: Digitized hisses of steam. Category:Darkspore Category:Heroes Category:Cyber Category:Tempests Category:Infinity